starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Flight's Outposts
In summer of 1701, The Freedom’s Flight established two trading outposts away from the Aerie: one in the Isles of Dead, another in Breim. These trading outposts can be frequented by members of the Flight looking to trade and barter for supplies, as well as the members of the host faction. Wanderer’s Way may also be visited by Vagabonds. Flight members may be sent to the outposts either on temporary duties (ie just handling a single trade transactions) or as a more long-term assignment. Longer assignments are primarily handled to adaptive and diplomatic members who are considered likely to befriend and learn from the host, but who are unlikely to forget their Flight brothers and sisters while doing so. At outposts, Sentinels provide guard and peacekeeping services, while the Flock usually handle the trade, storage, shipping and most interactions with the host herd. Strikers are usually not stationed at outposts, instead acting as escorts to and from the location. Agitators can not visit the outposts. Cressa Outpost The Flight’s outpost in Breim is located in the Umare controlled town of Cressa, on the very southernmost edge of the cave system (see map of Breim here: The Labyrinth). Cressa is reached by boats by following the underground rivers that flow from beneath the Aerie all the way to Cressa - and further upstream to Nariah. Flight are only allowed as far as Cressa, and should not venture out into the tunnels. Cressa Outpost is purely for trading purposes, and is located on the outskirts of town, right next to the river. It includes the harbor, several storage buildings, a large hall for packing and unpacking supplies, a simple shop front for trade and basic communal lodgings for Flight members living on site. The Flight are allowed to visit the town of Cressa and purchase services there, but should be on their best behavior. While in Cressa, Flight are expected to follow Breim law. Flight are encouraged to befriend the locals and learn their ways. Besides trade, exchange of skills and information is considered important, and Flight leadership hopes to foster a truly friendly relationship with the Breimen. Wanderer's Way Outpost The Flight outpost on the Isles is located on the island of Wanderer’s Way, the most remote of the isles. Due to the great distance between it and the mainland (and by extension, the Aerie), most Flight members choose to travel here by ship, although flying is not impossible. Formerly uninhabited except for the occasional passerby or rogue crew, the outpost has been swiftly constructed from the remnants of old temporary shelters, as well as a few select shipwrecks. The resulting settlement is a distinctly nautical one, with many buildings constructed from ships. As Wanderer’s Way is quite peaceful, the outpost there houses a small permanent population of Flight and allied Rogues. Although the main purpose of the little settlement is to negotiate trade deals and barter between the Flight and Rogues (and the occasional visitor from other lands), it also acts as a resting place between journeys. The outpost consists of a harbor, several warehouses, workshops for manufacture, processing and packaging, a shop for trade, several houses, and even a single, small tavern run by the Flight. Flight living at or visiting Wanderer’s Way have to conform themselves to the Rogue lifestyle, and as a result, life here is distinctly less regimented than at the Aerie, although Sentinels are still expected to keep peace and attend drills, and communal meals and other activities are considered of utmost importance. Cajon Outpost The outpost in Cajon is the first and so far only outpost established as a joint effort between the Flight and the Rogues. Located in the eastern part of Sedo, Cajon itself is a fairly small town, mostly significant due to the port located there. It was the location of trade negotiations between the three factions. There aren’t really any new buildings constructed by the allies; rather, they were granted use of a few buildings that had stood empty, making the outpost blend seamlessly with the local settlement. Although Cajon is not a large town, the port there means a lot of movement - ships, Traders and Windracers pass through constantly, making it well connected as far as gaining information about the goings on of Serora is concerned. It is here that the Flight and Rogues conduct their trade with Serora, as well as keep up relations with the desert herd. The outpost is very small, consisting of three storage buildings, one barracks as a communal sleeping space, and a boathouse for keeping their smaller vessels. Flight and Rogues are allowed to recruit new members to their cause, and they benefit greatly from the connectivity of the settlement in doing so. They are not allowed to pressure anyone to join, and instead simply present their case to those interested; they mainly recruit unaligned Vagabonds living in Sedo, although there is also the occasional Seroran recruit. While in Cajon, they are expected to follow the laws of Serora, and mingle peacefully with the locals.Category:Vagabonds Category:Location